


feel the rain on your skin

by kolbietheninja



Series: KHR Crossovers [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Podfic Welcome, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolbietheninja/pseuds/kolbietheninja
Summary: In which Colonnello pulls the whole aggressively friendly thing on Kurama much, much earlier, and things change.
Relationships: Colonnello/Lal Mirch
Series: KHR Crossovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1114413
Comments: 15
Kudos: 229
Collections: Identity Crisis





	feel the rain on your skin

"Looks like we're stuck with each other, kora," is his final assessment of the situation. He doesn't know enough about seals or chakra to know what he's looking at, much less how to unravel it, but he does know better than to tamper with anything dangerous unless he's got some kind of fail safe or a back up plan.

Here and now, he doesn't even have allies beyond a few schoolyard children who likely don't have the kind of intel he needs and a tired old man who has a whole village to look after and can barely spare any time for him as it is. Besides, Hiruzen's got an air of resignation and guilt around him that reminds him starkly of Luce, so he can likely lay at least some of the blame for this mess at the old man's feet. There is also little hope of gaining assistance from a man who has accepted the need for his sacrifice despite whatever affection he holds that makes him feel such shame.

Colonnello had hoped he was done with being sacrificed, but as he regards the giant, hulking mass of rage and overwhelming power before him, he can only be thankful Lal wasn't around when he kicked the bucket. Otherwise, he's sure she'd have followed him here and found a way to trade places with him, somehow. She never did forgive him for taking on the curse in her stead, after all. Being that she was as spiteful as she was beautiful, she'd definitely consider it a fitting revenge, and Colonnello would just as definitely be unable to do anything to stop her.

Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if she somehow managed it anyway. His wife's just that incredible. He'll probably spend this whole life looking over his shoulder, even if he has a gut feeling things aren't as simple as hopping over to Parallel Worlds or alternate timelines, this time.

For one thing, he actually died and entered the reincarnation cycle. And two, he's not sure even Byakuran can tap into worlds without Dying Will Flames.

"Insolent worm! It's only a matter of time before I break free, and once I do, I'll rend the meat from your bones!" The Kyuubi snarls, his hate and fury saturating the air, like a miasma. "I'll crush you under my heel like the insect you are!"

Colonnello has no idea how this monster has been sealed inside him, but he can empathize, somewhat. Maybe some would say he chose to be an Arcobelano, but as soon as Lal was picked as a candidate, there was no choice. There was no other option. It didn't matter much, in the end, but he'd do the same thing again if need be. Over and over again, every time. Lal is the love of his life, his partner and closest friend, and while he won't say he couldn't live without her, his life is sure to be poorer for it. God, but he misses her already.

Considering the iron bars standing between them and fury potent enough to choke on, Colonnello can likely safely assume this wasn't a choice, either. This monster didn't choose to have his freedom stripped away, to be cut off from the world and trapped inside some random human, like nothing less than a weapon shoved into an out of the way corner where it won't be tripped over or used by an enemy. 

Colonnello understands being treated as a weapon, as a tool. It's par for the course in the mafia, or it was before Tsuna shook things up so thoroughly. COMSUBIN was the same. You shed blood, sweat, and tears for your family, your country, your cause, and you were expected to die for them, too, without hesitation, without complaint. He was fine with that. It's what he signed up for. He knew what he was getting into, then.

The curse wasn't part of the deal for any of them, except Luce, and the sting of her betrayal ruined any promise of a bond between them. He had only met her in passing up until that day, so he mostly just felt offense on Lal's behalf. But because of her, the seven of them never properly harmonized, and Colonnello did resent her for that, at least. In any case, none of them mourned her passing beyond what was necessary to put up a front, the illusion that the Strongest Seven were united, even Reborn, who was closest to her.

He wouldn't wish the curse on his worst enemy, and he wouldn't subject anyone to an indefinite sentence in a dingy prison in some kind of hammer space either. If he were in the Kyuubi's non-existent shoes, he'd be snapping and snarling and itching to murder, too. He doesn't take it personally. There's not much he does take personally, which is probably the only reason he qualifies as a Rain. He's never considered himself the tranquil type.

"No need for name calling, kora," he says, easy as anything. The Kyuubi probably could squash him like a bug, but there's not much that scares him, either. "It's not like either of us chose this. I don't want some giant fox demon in my stomach any more than you want to be here, so why don't we work together?"

That gets his attention. One incredibly large canine eye settles on him like a malevolent spotlight, cold and calculating. "Why should I trust you?" rumbles through the bars, heavy with suspicion and careful consideration alike.

"Have you got anything to lose if you do, kora?" He asks, cheerfully, and weathers the storm of growling and cursing that gets him. Verde was scarier on a good day, and nothing beats an unsmiling Fon. He'll have to do better than that.

Saying so gets him another round of insults, but he lets that blow past him too. The Kyuubi eventually agrees anyway, because he _doesn't_ have anything to lose, and it's the start of a beautiful, chaotic friendship. Reborn would approve.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Unwritten" by Natasha Bedingfield.
> 
> Yes, I really went there. ;) Get it?? Bc the only "rain" Kurama can feel right now is Colonnello lmaoooo
> 
> Figured I'd start posting stuff from my tumblr (kolbiethewriter), so here you go. Let me know if you want me to continue.


End file.
